I had $42$ ounces of rice. On Monday I bought $58$ more ounces of rice. Then I divided all the rice into $10$ equal-sized portions for dinner with friends. How many ounces of rice were in each portion?
Explanation: We can add to find the total weight of the rice. $42+58=100$ ounces Now we can divide the total amount of rice into $10$ equal-sized groups. $100 \div 10 = 10$ Each portion had $10$ ounces of rice.